Cubículo maldito
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padre adoptivo, Nagato debe encontrar trabajo. Lo peor llega cuando debe ganarse su puesto de trabajo y lograr que su contrato sea renovado. / Fic de regalo para mi Amiga Secreta. Aquelarre rules.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic es un regalo de intercambio BASADO en el rol Konoha Robot World, de la extinta Aldea oculta entre las hojas.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene ciertos grados de OoC y MODIFICACIONES en cuanto a ciertos datos de los personajes del rol.

* * *

 ** _Para mi amiga secreta: Yusha._**

Nagato se despertó muy temprano. Había escuchado los rumores de primera mano; a Sasori no le gustaban los impuntuales, mucho menos los descuidados. No quería causar una mala impresión en su empleador, tampoco en sus compañeros. Si bien al principio no estaba convencido de trabajar en ese parque de diversiones, tampoco quería arruinarlo, necesitaba el dinero para cubrir su renta y necesidades básicas, y con la falta de Yahiko en el departamento, era aún más la renta que debía pagar. No culpaba a su amigo por haberse enlistado en el ejército, pero realmente le hacía falta a veces, sobre todo para consultarlo cuando tenía verdaderos problemas y preguntas existenciales. No sabía a dónde iba su vida, tampoco tenía metas; lo principal era sobrevivir, lo cual se complicaba cuando llevaba tanto tiempo sin trabajo.

La entrevista había sido la parte más sencilla. Cubría los requisitos a la perfección y pese a ser tan serio y poco comunicativo, podía mantener una buena imagen sobre sí mismo cuando era necesario, tal vez la única inconveniencia de su personalidad era las reservas que mantenía para abrirse con los demás, aunque no lo consideró tan importante ni necesariamente malo para el trabajo que iba a desempeñar. El joven pensaba en ello mientras preparaba una colación para cuando estuviera en la hora de la comida, su prima Karin le había dicho que etiquetara sus alimentos porque algunas personas se robaban la comida, esperó que fuera una exageración o que Karin mintiera. No se entretuvo mucho más y tomó su bicicleta para ir al parque, chequeó que llevara todo lo necesario en su mochila, incluido su gafete de empleado —sin el cual no le permitirían ingresar— que había recibido cuando lo contrataron, pedaleó con tranquilidad hacia el parque y finalmente entró.

Sentía mariposas en el estómago, estaba emocionado. Aunque le dijeran que Sasori tenía mal carácter y que era muy perfeccionista, estaba seguro de que no decepcionarían sus habilidades como telecomunicador. No era una profesión que le gustara especialmente, pero se le daba bien y eso era lo que contaba, o al menos eso pensaba. El recepcionista fue muy amable y le dijo a qué piso debía subir. Aunque Nagato creía que trabajar ahí sería como trabajar en Google, dado a la reputación de alta tecnología del parque, en realidad parecían oficinas muy normales, con algunos robots por ahí y por allá. Nagato había trabajado antes con robots para algunas compañías independientes que querían explorar los mercados de telecomunicación, pero nunca había trabajado con robots diseñados para divertir o entretener.

Se dirigió indeciso hacia su oficina y entró, no estando seguro de qué esperar. ¿Quizás algún supervisor iría a darle la bienvenida? ¿O debía de haberse informado antes de lo que debía hacer? ¿Lo capacitarían para el empleo o lo dejarían a la deriva esperando que sobreviviera —o no— a la difícil incorporación a la empresa? Suspiró algo resignado y se sentó en la silla "de rueditas", prendiendo la computadora delante suyo. No pasaron cinco minutos cuando un joven se presentó a su oficina, era alto, vestía de negro y tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños, tampoco se veía especialmente amigable.

—Nagato Uzumaki, ¿cierto? Soy Sabaku No Kankuro, asistente personal de Sasori y tu supervisor.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Nagato dando una pequeña inclinación hacia él en forma de saludo—. No sabía qué hacer, así que prendí la computadora y…

—Deja la charla —pidió el otro dándose la vuelta—. Ven conmigo.

El joven emprendió el camino y lo siguió casi a trompicones, casi chocando con robots y humanos por igual. Kankuro parecía conocer muy bien a todo el personal y saludaba con cordialidad a todos, mientras Nagato no podía más que pedir disculpas por casi arrollarlos y sonrojarse con los murmullos de las muchachas y algunos jóvenes sobre él.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintidós, señor.

—No me llames así. Soy más joven que tú —apuntó mirándole de reojo—. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. El único que merece que lo trates con honoríficos es Sasori. Iremos a una junta directiva y podrás conocerlo a él y a los demás miembros del departamento robótico y de telecomunicaciones. Probablemente te dejarán las tareas más estúpidas porque eres nuevo, así que no te sientas ofendido y cumple con tu trabajo. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Pararon ante una puerta blanca y Kankuro la abrió utilizando su pulgar y quedándose muy quieto frente a una cámara. Nagato concluyó que era un escáner de huella dactilar y de retina, lo cual le pareció muy avanzado, pensó que dentro habría archivos muy importantes o algo por el estilo, pero no, sólo era una sala de juntas. Varios asientos ya estaban ocupados, y vio a muchas personas interesantes, la mayoría demasiado jóvenes para que Nagato creyese que se trataban de empleados importantes del parque; inclusive él sólo tenía que firmar un contrato por tres meses, al que podrían o no renovar dependiendo de su desempeño laboral, tal vez Sasori hiciera juntas como esas para conocer a los nuevos. Se sentó junto a un joven rubio que gritaba mucho, y frente a un muchacho que parecía ser un niño.

—¡Hola, soy Naruto-ttebayo! ¿Tú eres el nuevo?

—Eres un genio, Naruto —respondió con sarcasmo el que parecía un niño.

—Eres un amargado, Yagura.

—Es obvio que es nuevo —respondió una chica morena y de cabello azul menta. Sus ojos ámbar estaban fijos en Nagato como si fuera un ratón frente a un gato.

—Soy Nagato, mucho gusto —dijo a todos, repasando con la mirada a la mayoría de ellos. Un joven al extremo estaba dormido y había uno que parecía mayor a todos que estaba muy callado y mirándolos a todos como si le dieran asco.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando un muchacho pelirrojo llegó al lugar y se sentó en la silla principal al lado de Kankuro y del joven dormido. Según los rumores, se trataba del mismísimo Sasori, el prodigio. Golpeó con su carpeta en la cabeza al que dormía y se aclaró la garganta mientras el otro se quejaba de ser sacado de su letargo.

—Ideas.

—¡Oh, yo tengo una, yo tengo una! —gritó Naruto sonriente y mostrando un dibujo mal hecho de lo que parecía ser un dinosaurio—. ¿Por qué no hacemos dinosaurios de bolsillo que la gente pueda comprar en la tiendita de souvenirs?

—Ya tenemos esos —respondió Sasori mirando a Naruto como si fuera una rata.

—¡Pero no hacen nada! ¡Estos robots podrían acatar algunas órdenes y sacarle punta a los lápices o…!

—Deja de gritar. Presenta tu idea bien formulada y puede que la tome.

La forma en la que Sasori hablaba, hacía que Nagato entendiera por qué la gente decía todos esos rumores sobre él. En principio, parecía tener nula paciencia y era muy poco cordial con todos, como si estuviera de mal humor. Según lo que Karin le contó, ese era su humor de todos los días, por lo que Nagato decidió que no hablaría a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario; ni siquiera entendía por qué ese tal Naruto no había sido despedido.

—¿Nadie más hizo su tarea? —preguntó luego de unos momentos de silencio. Kankuro fue quien habló esta vez.

—Shikamaru y yo hemos pensado en hacer algunas actualizaciones y mejoras a los robots sumergibles. Hay un chico que dice que puede hacer un acto con los tiburones, pero necesitaríamos hacer pruebas e incorporar elementos que le permitan permanecer dentro del robot con suficiente oxígeno y espacio para que no sea peligroso para él.

—¿Y qué ganamos con ese espectáculo?

—A los niños les gustaría, y a muchos adultos también. Nuestros compañeros de marketing han previsto que dicho espectáculo incrementaría hasta en un doscientos por ciento las visitas al acuario, que no es tan popular como la selva, o la casa del terror.

—La casa del terror ya no es tan popular como antes —dijo con fastidio Sasori—. Incluso Deidara ha dicho que no piensa venir en Halloween, irá a una estúpida cosa temática de fantasmas y monstruos —añadió frunciendo la nariz de porcelana.

Nadie supo qué decir ante la última declaración del pelirrojo, mucho menos Nagato, quien no tenía idea de quién era el tal Deidara.

—¿Alguien más? Yagura, ¿cómo van esos códigos en los que estabas trabajando para mejorar el servicio de los meseros?

—Va bien. Aunque podría ir más avanzado si alguien me ayudara.

—Fuu puede hacerlo, ¿no es así? ¿En qué te estás ocupando? —preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a la otra chica.

—Hasta ahora estaba ayudando en el departamento de telecomunicaciones, pero como ya ha llegado el nuevo empleado, supongo que puede seguir ayudando a Yagura-chan a programar.

Nagato se sintió de pronto desnudo con los ojos de todos posados sobre él, en especial los de su jefe.

—Ya he enviado a alguien a suplir el lugar que faltaba en ese departamento —dijo Sasori sin apartar los ojos de Nagato—, ¿por qué contrataron a este otro sin consultarme?

Kankuro se veía realmente sorprendido, al parecer no se esperaba esa respuesta.

—Le hice la entrevista el jueves pasado y le enviamos su gafete el sábado. ¿Cómo es que contrataste a alguien sin preguntarme si ya había cubierto el puesto? Además, ¿qué no te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí antes?

Sasori no se veía feliz por ser interrogado de esa manera, pero al parecer Kankuro no era de los que se dejaba intimidar con ello.

—Pensé que era el nuevo de marketing. Despedí al anterior.

—¿No podemos incorporarlo al equipo? —preguntó el joven recién despierto.

—No, Shikamaru —negó en redondo Sasori—. No hay más oficinas disponibles en su área y ya cubrí su puesto con un antiguo compañero. Es muy bueno en su trabajo y dudo que…

—Nagato.

—… Sí, Nagato, pueda superarlo en experiencia y genialidad.

—Le he dado ya un gafete e ingresé sus huellas a la base de datos. Hoy estaría firmando un contrato si no fuera porque tú contratas personal sin consultar si hay puestos disponibles.

—¿Disculpa? Creí que era mi parque de diversiones y que tú eras mi asistente, no deberías hablarme de esa forma.

Kankuro desvió la mirada, evidentemente enfadado por el mal rato que estaban pasando. Nagato sentía mucha vergüenza, pero también estaba desilusionado, creyó que al fin podría ganar un poco de dinero. Probablemente tendría que empezar a trabajar en un Seven Eleven, despachando cigarros y café enlatado, no tendría de otra, era eso o regresar a vivir con su tía Mito, que ya no podía ser más hospitalaria con él. Konan estaba descartada, pues vivía muy lejos, y…

—Tienes treinta segundos —dijo Sasori sacándolo de su ensoñación, Nagato no entendió al principio, luego entendió que quería más ideas en las cuales trabajar.

No había ido nunca al parque, por lo que no sabía qué ya había y qué faltaba, o qué fallaba. Podía sugerir cosas que no eran posibles de llevar a cabo, o copias que había visto en otros lugares, a menos que fuera una idea renovadora, una idea para mejorar algo que ya existía.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

—Mejorar la casa del terror.

Sasori lo miró con hastío. Nagato decidió seguir hablando antes de que su idea se ahogara.

—O hacer un especial de Halloween. Adornar el parque con la temática durante todo el mes de octubre.

—Poner telarañas falsas y arañas por todas partes no es original.

—Quizás algo más que decoración, robots especiales para la ocasión, renovación de la casa del terror, quizás bocadillos personalizados y esas cosas. Usted dijo que ese tal Deidara…

—Deidara no es importante —dijo con saña.

—¡Pero no es sólo Deidara-ttebayo! Es mucha gente, Sasori, muchos prefieren ir a parques temáticos en ese día.

—¿Cuántos, exactamente?

—Si me das unas horas, puedo consultar los números aproximados por Twitter —dijo Yagura sacando su teléfono celular.

Sasori no dijo nada y se levantó de la mesa, miró a Nagato y luego a los demás.

—Tienes un mes para traerme el proyecto, como sea que te llames, no me importa si no es tu departamento. Todos los que te apoyaron ahora te ayudarán, y más les vale que no descuiden sus tareas por ello. Si no funciona, tu contrato no será renovado.

Así había sido su primer día en el trabajo. No tenía idea por dónde comenzar, al parecer todos los demás que abogaron por él tenían cosas más importantes qué hacer además de ayudarlo a remodelar la casa del terror, por lo que no habían estado muy felices de ayudarlo. El único que parecía auténticamente emocionado por el proyecto era Naruto. Kankuro y Shikamaru alegaron que estarían haciendo algunas pruebas de sus tiburones, Yagura dijo que debía tener listas las nuevas programaciones y debía ponerle atención a ello junto con Fuu, y los demás simplemente se escabulleron. Nagato trató de repetirse que no era nada para alarmarse de gravedad, tendría un mes para pensar qué hacer y entregarle una propuesta de trabajo decente a su jefe. Caminó con timidez hacia la que creyó que sería su oficina y sacó sus cosas con pesar, Naruto lo esperaría fuera del edificio para recorrer el parque en un golfito, y poder revisar qué era lo que debían cambiar del sitio para hacerlo más llamativo. Ese era un trabajo más enfocado hacia el marketing, pero como bien dijo Sasori, no le importaba que no fuese su departamento, debía sacarlo adelante. Pensándolo bien, quizás debió mencionar algo sobre su departamento y no una tontería en la cual no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Al día siguiente Kankuro estaba esperándole fuera de las instalaciones. Estaba fumando un cigarro junto a Shikamaru, el hombre dormido de la reunión, no creyó que estuvieran ahí por él, por lo que se sorprendió cuando lo abordaron. Shikamaru todavía bostezaba mientras que Kankuro su frotaba los ojos con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su cigarro.

—Buenos días, Nagato.

—Hola, Kankuro-san, Shikamaru-san.

—¿Cómo te fue ayer recorriendo el parque con Naruto?

—Bastante bien, creo, aunque no terminamos, el lugar es enorme e interesante.

Nagato se sonrojó por un momento mientras sus superiores lo observaban, no lograba entender qué querían de él.

—No logramos conseguirte una oficina en el departamento de telecomunicaciones, ni en el de marketing, tendrás que estar unos días junto a los de publicidad. Puede que aprendas un poco también ahí, sobre todo para saber qué planes de propaganda usarás en tu proyecto.

—Seremos sinceros —dijo Shikamaru por primera vez en el día, dejando a un lado su café y fumando un poco—, no tenemos tanto tiempo para ti, no sólo tenemos que checar constantemente robots y mejorando otros, también estamos innovando para muchos proyectos a futuro del parque. Proyectos que no sólo han sido aprobados, sino que están bien estructurados y merecen tener nuestra atención. El equipo de robótica y programación muchas veces no puede darse abasto con todo lo que tenemos qué hacer, y tan sólo supervisarte nos quitará valioso tiempo. Así que… lo único que he podido conseguirte es a un programador y a un ingeniero en robótica. Yagura y Naruto, ya los conoces.

Nagato no se sentía bien, interfiriendo con el trabajo de los demás y quitándoles tiempo de trabajo que realmente valía la pena, no estaba sorprendido de que los demás no quisieran ayudarlo, sabiendo que al descuidar sus trabajos ponían en riesgo sus contratos y la reputación del parque, además de que Nagato ni siquiera tenía una idea sólida de lo que haría, y mucho menos tenía forma de comenzar, debió decir algo de su rama y no una cosa al azar que se le había ocurrido por un comentario al aire de Sasori. Probablemente, Yagura no quería trabajar de verdad con él, tal vez sólo estaría siguiendo las órdenes de Shikamaru o Kankuro. Naruto era muy amable, aunque sus ideas fueran descabelladas y poco posibles de llevar a cabo.

—Ambos tienen trabajo qué hacer además de ayudarte, así que tendrás al día dos horas para reunirte con ellos, una tomada del almuerzo y otra extra para presentarles tus ideas y trabajar en ellas lo más que puedan. Shikamaru y yo supervisaremos el avance cada semana antes del informe mensual que se le da a Sasori.

—Yo… Creo que no es necesario que hagamos esto —dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, algo consternado, pero decidido a hablar—. Lo mejor es que simplemente me vaya, conseguiré trabajo en otro sitio, no tienen qué molestarse tanto por mí.

Parecía que no eran lo que ambos querían escuchar, porque se pusieron serios y lo observaron fijamente.

—Nagato, creo que es muy tarde para que te eches atrás. No debiste hablar en la junta si no querías esforzarte.

—¿Qué?

—Si abandonas justo ahora, Sasori va a poner un tache en tu expediente, lo que significa que no podrás encontrar trabajo en las empresas dedicadas a tu rama, puedes encontrar algo en una cafetería o en una tienda de conveniencia, pero tendrías que decirle adiós a tu carrera —agregó Shikamaru murmurando después algo sobre lo problemática que era esa situación.

—¿Qué?

—Sasori es una persona muy exigente, si cree que eres un mediocre, no renovará tu contrato, pero si ni siquiera lo intentas, se encargará de que los demás sepan que eres una basura que no aprecia el arte.

—¿Qué?

No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿era de verdad Sasori una persona tan exigente?

—En fin, haz lo que quieras —dijo Shikamaru dándose la vuelta y apagando la colilla para depositarla en la basura—, pero si vas a trabajar, más te vale que empieces desde ya.

 **…**

La oficina era un lugar más colorido que las otras que había visto, lo que abundaba más en ese departamento eran mujeres, lo que le recordó que no había tenido tiempo de visitar a su prima Karin, quien estaba en la enfermería del lugar. Una mujer rubia mascaba chicle mientras tenía en teléfono en el oído y contestaba mensajes a rápida velocidad en el teclado de la computadora, tenía el cabello muy largo y bonitos ojos verdes, sabía que era la que estaba a cargo, así que debía esperar a que se desocupara para que le mostrara cuál era su lugar de trabajo.

Mientras tanto, deseó tener una mínima idea sobre la cual hablar con Yagura y Naruto para cuando llegara la hora del almuerzo. El día anterior Naruto y él habían recorrido el parque, y todo le había parecido increíble, e inmejorable, lo cual era muy triste porque no podía decirle a su jefe que su parque era perfecto y que por lo tanto, no requería de sus servicios.

—Pelirrojo, ¡hey, pelirrojo!

Nagato miró a la mujer que le estaba hablando y le prestó atención mientras se acomodaba la mochila.

—¿Eres Nagato? Tu oficina está ahí.

La mujer señaló un pequeño cubículo con una computadora y un asiento giratorio, lo cual no le habría parecido mal, de no ser porque los demás tenían grandes cubículos coloridos, algunas con retratos o plantas adornando el sitio, en comparación, su cubículo era deprimente.

—Lo siento, no hay nada más, pero tienes suerte de que el último que lo habitó haya muerto unas semanas atrás. Desde entonces dicen que está "maldito" —dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra, entrecomillándola como si tan sólo la mención de ello fuera estúpido—; no entiendo qué le ven de maldito, tan sólo se han suicidado tres veces ahí, ¿me entiendes? En fin, puedes tomar una pluma, una engrapadora y unos post its, pero tienes qué cuidarlos, porque no te los van a reponer.

—¿Dices que se suicidaron en el cubículo o…?

—Lo siento, tengo llamada —dijo contestando el teléfono de la oficina.

…

Nagato llegó al comedor, sacó su tupper con ensalada césar y se dispuso a comer mientras esperaba a sus compañeros. En los post its anotó algunas ideas que quería tirar a la basura por ser demasiado estúpidas, y se dijo que debía ser más rápido con ello si no quería ser el siguiente en la lista del cubículo maldito. No pasó mucho antes de que Yagura se le uniera, saludándolo con cortesía y mirándolo algo extrañado por haber llevado su propia comida al trabajo. Un pequeño robot llevó la orden del muchacho y antes de lo esperado, ya estaban en un silencio incómodo.

—Kankuro dijo que ibas a renunciar antes de tiempo.

—Sí, era lo que quería hacer —respondió apenado y algo deprimido.

—Qué bueno que no. Supongo que todavía no tienes una idea de lo que quieres hacer, ¿verdad?

—No realmente…

—Pero tienes algún… ¿esbozo?

—Tengo algunas ideas sueltas.

—Muy bien, cuando llegue Naruto las discutiremos.

Yagura siguió comiendo en silencio, mientra Nagato movía los pies nervioso, hasta que no pudo aguantar la pregunta que lo carcomía desde la mañana.

—Tú no quieres trabajar realmente conmigo, ¿cierto? ¿Te lo ordenaron?

Yagura dejó de comer para mirarlo, observó a ambos lados antes de abrir la boca.

—No me ordenaron nada. En realidad… —Yagura se acomodó el cabello emitiendo un ligero suspiro— Estoy escapando.

—¿Escapando? ¿Exactamente de qué?

—¿Recuerdas los robots en los que están trabajando Shikamaru y Kankuro?

—¿Los tiburones?

—Mi estúpido hermano es el sujeto de pruebas, los programadores están trabajando en conjunto con los ingenieros viendo cómo mi hermano es tragado por el tiburón y vomitado por el mismo. Todo el tiempo están hablando con él y preguntándole qué le falta al estúpido pez para mejorarlo.

—¿No te llevas bien con él? —preguntó incómodo luego de un rato.

—No, es un imbécil.

No hablaron mucho más, en parte porque Nagato se sentía incómodo y algo avergonzado, y en parte porque ninguno de ellos era especialmente parlanchín, lo cual se aligeró cuando Naruto llegó a la cafetería corriendo.

—Lo siento dattebayo, estaba ocupado reparando algunos robots, y no me fijé en la hora.

—Está bien —dijo Nagato.

—No le digas que está bien —dijo Yagura con hastío—, no está bien, tenemos tiempos muy limitados, Naruto, así que espero que esta sea la última vez que llegas tan tarde.

Naruto puso en blanco los ojos y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado por ser regañado, pero prometió que se fijaría más en la hora y trataría de ser puntual. Al menos media hora ya se había ido cuando al fin Nagato sacó sus ideas. Sabía que no eran muy buenas, pero al menos estaba intentando, era lo que Sasori quería, ¿no? Que lo intentara. Mientras que Naruto pedía su comida, Nagato pensaba más y más que no estaba hecho para esas cosas.

—Estaba pensando en que muchos parques hacen espectáculos ese día, cosas como coreografías o escenarios elaborados para recrear situaciones de pánico. Pensé en que los robots podrían atacar a las personas ¡de una manera no dañina! E-es decir, como un juego —añadió al ver la mirada de terror de Yagura—, como un apocalipsis zombie o una matanza, o un fantasma persiguiendo a la gente… Ese tipo de cosas.

—Los robots no están programados para hacer daño, si alguno decide atacar a un humano, significa que no está bien programado o que hay un fallo en el sistema. Aunque sea de broma, programarlos para que ataquen y no hagan daño sería muy difícil, y se tendrían que someter a pruebas rigurosas durante mucho tiempo, tiempo que no tenemos.

—Bueno… Entonces…

La mente de Nagato se quedó en blanco. No era posible que no se le ocurriera nada más. La casa del terror tenía screamers y robots que estaban hechos de tal forma que tan sólo con la apariencia asustaran, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos tocaba jamás a los visitantes, no había mucho qué mejorar ahí.

—Aún queda la opción de un musical.

—Eso no da miedo —respondió Naruto aburrido.

—No realmente, pero podría ser muy entretenido. Algo como El extraño mundo de Jack sería bien recibido para los niños.

—Para los niños, no para los adultos. Al menos no los adultos que valen la pena.

—Los adultos buscan emociones más intensas, no es algo que yo les pueda dar con un musical de Disney —respondió Nagato apesadumbrado.

—Hay más cosas además de musicales y recreaciones de escenarios, es decir… tiene qué haber algo, no todo lo han inventado ya —dijo Yagura mordiendo su pulgar.

No, no todo estaba ya inventado, pero pocas cosas que estuvieran en un parque de diversiones asustaba a un adulto. Si querían enfocarse en el público mayor de dieciocho años, entonces debía ser algo mucho más fuerte que un robot vestido como Freddy Crueger o como El cadáver de la novia.

—Bueno, podemos dar una vuelta en el carrito de golf a ver si algo se nos ocurre —sugirió Naruto empujando hasta la última gota de su tazón de ramen a su garganta.

Su paseo por el parque no duró mucho, a Naruto se le había olvidado cargar el carrito de golf y ahora estaban sin batería, pero decididos a no perder mucho tiempo, caminaron por el parque sorteando ideas y descartando algunas otras. Fue por ese camino que Nagato descubrió un edificio de tamaño considerable que no sabía su principal funcionalidad, lo cual indicó a sus compañeros.

—¿Qué hacen ahí?

—Es el centro de pruebas de los nuevos robots, también lo usan como cementerio.

—¿Qué?

—Cementerio de robots —aclaró Yagura en vista de que Naruto estaba ocupado jugando con su celular—. Ahí están todos los robots que se descompusieron sin arreglo, que explotaron o que son muy feos para ser mostrados al público. En la fase de elaboración, hay algunas piezas que salen bastante mal, deformadas o quemadas, así que a Sasori no le gusta que salgan a la luz.

Fue como si algo hiciera click en su cabeza, Nagato se detuvo y observó el edificio, pensando en las posibilidades. Si eran robots deformes, entonces podrían usarlos como decorado, aunque no sirvieran podrían ponerlos en algún sitio para que dieran miedo. Miró a Yagura, esperando que esa idea no fuera tan mala como las demás. Transmitió su idea con rapidez y el joven asintió analizando las palabras y sonriendo a la par que imaginaba alguna cosa.

—Es muy buena idea. Aunque no sirvan para nada, incluso podríamos programarlos para que griten cada cierto tiempo y asusten a alguien.

—Podríamos hacer algún tipo de casita del terror 2.0, usando un concepto nuevo. Los de marketing ya tenían una idea de lo que iban a hacer para este Halloween, así que podrían ocuparse ellos de todo lo demás, y nosotros enfocarnos en esa nueva casa de terror, ¿no lo creen? —preguntó Naruto emocionado con la idea.

—Para hacer una nueva casita del terror, habría que gastar presupuesto en un edificio provisional, o ubicar uno disponible en el mapa, pero los disponibles están en la zona de expansión del parque, la gente aún no puede entrar ahí, ni siquiera nosotros como empleados normales podemos entrar ahí.

—¿Y si lo hacemos de madera? Definitivamente no gastaríamos lo mismo en uno de madera que en un edificio normal, uno de mis tíos es bueno en eso, le gusta hacer construcciones y todo tipo de cosas.

—Podremos afinar detalles más tarde, lo importante ahora es que pensemos en la nueva temática de la casita.

Satisfechos con lo que avanzaron, dieron por concluida la sesión, en la semana los tres estuvieron viendo algunos de los robots desechados y estudiando presupuestos sobre el posible nuevo edificio, pese a lo que Nagato creía en un principio de Naruto, era un buen ingeniero, bastante raro pero tenía compromiso. La idea que se le ocurrió después al pelirrojo fue comunicada a los jóvenes un día antes de la junta con Shikamaru y Kankuro, quienes iban a supervisar el avance. Aunque a ambos les gustó la idea, llevarla a cabo no era tan fácil como podía parecer.

—Tendría que ser el triple de grande que la casita normal…

—Eso depende de cómo la organicemos —dijo Nagato esperando que no desecharan la idea. Era la mejor que se le había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo—. Creo q-que podríamos lograrlo.

—A Sasori le podría gustar mucho —dijo Naruto poniendo su pose pensativa.

Comunicarlo todo al día siguiente con Kankuro y Shikamaru era un poco más difícil de lo que habían pensado. No por nada era el asistente de Sasori y su principal trabajador. Ambos eran esenciales para saber qué le gustaría a Sasori y qué cosas desecharía. Lo que se dijera en la reunión, podría hacer que se pusieran a trabajar de lleno, o que tiraran a la basura una semana de esfuerzo.

—Creo que es una idea muy ambiciosa… Pero factible —dijo Kankuro leyendo algunos esquemas y revisando los presupuestos rápidos que habían sacado sobre el edificio de madera.

—Tal vez sea demasiado ambiciosa —dijo Shikamaru exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo—. Esa estructura tiene que estar construida en un mes y aprobada por Protección Civil antes de siquiera pensar en meter a cientos de personas a recorrer sus habitaciones. La idea es muy buena, pero requiere de más personas que sólo ustedes tres para ponerla en funcionamiento. No sé si Sasori quiera gastar tanto dinero en esto.

—¿Bromeas? Si le gusta la idea lo suficiente inclusive les dará más para que sea perfecto —dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

—Sólo si le gusta lo suficiente —añadió el otro correspondiendo el gesto.

—¿Entonces les gusta-ttebayo?

Nagato contuvo la respiración antes de la respuesta afirmativa de Kankuro, por lo que debían de empezar a trabajar en cada uno de los detalles del lugar. Como ya estaban con ellos, Kankuro y Shikamaru se pusieron de acuerdo para comenzar a ayudarlos. El pelirrojo no notó cuando ya habían pasado cinco horas, y todas ellas de gran ayuda para el proyecto. Fueron al pequeño cubículo de Nagato y se sentaron, los demás ya se habían ido a casa hacía un rato, las oficinas solían cerrarse a las seis de la tarde, aunque el parque continuara funcionando hasta las once de la noche.

—Vaya que es pequeño —dijo Kankuro mirando la austera decoración del cubículo maldito.

—Sí, pero todos son muy amables, me gusta trabajar aquí —admitió Nagato mirando el pequeño cactus que Ino le había regalado para que no se viera tan espeluznante. Shikamaru tomó la maceta y lo estudió.

—A mi hermano menor le gustan las plantas, tiene cientos de esos en los alfeizares de las ventanas.

—Es cierto, a él le fascinan esas cosas-ttebayo, cuando éramos niños, robé uno para él —dijo Naruto riendo como si hubiera sido ayer. Nagato prestó atención a la forma en que Kankuro reaccionaba a esto, sonriendo con evidente orgullo por su hermano menor.

—No sabía que tenías hermanos —dijo Shikamaru estudiando a Kankuro, y luego a Naruto.

—Una hermana mayor que está en la militarizada, Temari, y el pequeñajo que estudia botánica, se llama Gaara.

—¿Gaara? ¿Es de esta altura, tiene el cabello rojo y un tatuaje en la frente? —preguntó Shikamaru de pronto.

—… Sí. ¿Cómo sabes…?

—¡Es mi amigo!

—¿Tu amigo? ¿De dónde lo conoces?

—¿¡Amigo de qué!? Gaara no se juntaría con alguien tan vago como tú, Shikamaru —respondió Naruto, sorprendiendo a Nagato por parecer estar un poco celoso.

—De la universidad —respondió ignorando al rubio.

—Es cierto que tienen la misma edad —dijo Kankuro analizando las cosas.

—Tampoco sabía que tuviera hermanos… ¿Y tu hermana cómo es? Ustedes no se parecen para nada.

Kankuro sonrió y orgulloso les mostró una foto a todos, la rubia sostenía un arma y se veía muy seria mientras apuntaba a un blanco que no alcanzaba a verse en la foto. Parecía que podía patearles el trasero a todos de querer hacerlo.

—Es muy bonita, no parece hermana tuya —dijo Yagura opinando al fin, riendo un poco con la cara de Kankuro.

—Parece ser problemática —dijo Shikamaru tomando el celular de Kankuro y ampliando la foto para seguir mirándola.

—Eso es porque ella se parece más a mamá. Además, tu hermano tampoco se parece mucho a ti, Yagura —dijo Kankuro reponiéndose del pequeño enfado.

—Já, eso es porque somos adoptados. No me recuerdes al imbécil de Suigetsu, no sólo me debe dinero, sino que Mei… ¡ah, olvídenlo! No quieren saberlo.

Yagura parecía de verdad disgustado, así que Shikamaru volteó hacia Nagato para hablarle.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hermanos o algo así?

—Oh, tengo dos hermanos… aunque en realidad los tres somos adoptados. Desde el orfanato nos llevábamos muy bien, pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos. Sólo que ahora las cosas están algo complicadas, no vivimos juntos desde hace unos meses.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Naruto.

—Murió Jiraiya —dijo algo entristecido, aunque apenado retomó la palabra antes de que se volviera más incómodo—. Nuestro padre adoptivo murió sin dejar testamento, así que estamos arreglando eso con unos abogados, mientras tanto mi hermano Yahiko se ha enlistado en el ejército y mi hermana Konan está estudiando artes en las afueras de la ciudad.

—¿Has dicho Jiraiya? Así se llamaba mi padrino, ttebayo. Eres Uzumaki, ¿cierto? Yo también lo soy, debemos de ser primos lejanos o algo así.

—Tal vez sí —dijo Nagato, avergonzado por el extraño ambiente que había tomado el lugar.

Antes de que Nagato se diera cuenta, las semanas pasaron y ya era casi el día de que presentaran el proyecto. Habían estado trabajando muy duro, conscientes de que Sasori no admitiría menos para aprobarlo, y casi sin darse cuenta, Nagato se vio sumergido en insomnio y falta de apetito, lo cual le cobró la cuenta un viernes en que se quedó dormido sobre su escritorio. Se despertó cuando un hombre se paró a su lado y lo llamó, aclarándose la garganta numerosas veces para que el joven le prestara atención, el pelirrojo se limpió la baba y se asustó al ver a un militar parado a su lado. Era un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello castaño muy largo y pulcro traje negro, con una infinidad de medallas sobre el pecho. Le pareció extraño que estuviera ahí, pero no le quedó más remedio que jalar una silla y hacerle tomar asiento para charlar.

—Lo siento, ¿puede repetirme su nombre y decirme qué está haciendo aquí?

El hombre lo miró como si no pudiera creer que tuviera qué repetirlo, y muy digno comenzó otra vez.

—Soy el general Senju Hashirama. Hace unos meses me retiré del servicio militar, pero he tenido que volver a causa de que mi esposo es un demente y los soldados requieren un poco de sanidad mental.

¿Su esposo? ¿Qué?

—Mi pelotón ha decidido que como regalo me traerán a este sitio a "festejar" mi regreso —dijo entrecomillando las palabras—, así que antes de certificar la salida y justificar el día libre, he venido a ver con mis propios ojos de qué se trataba todo este sitio. Lo que me preocupa es que hay un indigente fuera del parque que afirma que todo esto está construido en una zona protegida. He venido a asegurarme de que hay un permiso del gobierno y de la secretaría del medio ambiente que certifique este lugar como amigable con la flora y fauna del sitio. No he visto ninguna clase de árbol o planta en el parque y eso me llega a preocupar mucho.

—Eh…

Nagato no supo cómo procesar toda la información. ¿Ese tipo había ido a investigar eso sólo porque un indigente fuera del parque decía que era ilegal y que atentaba contra la flora y fauna? ¿Y además por qué le preguntaba a él?

—Bu-bueno, señor Senju, no estoy seguro de… nada. No tengo la información que busca.

—No tiene la información —repitió Hashirama entornando los ojos y observándole con detenimiento—. Creí que un empleado debía conocer bien el sitio donde trabajaba, aparentemente lo supuse mal.

—Yo trabajo desde hace poco tiempo aquí, señor, así que…

—Buscar en una de esas máquinas extrañas que tienen ustedes es relativamente fácil para cualquier milennial, ¿no investigó si su lugar de trabajo era parte de un bosque antes o si existía alguna clase de especie que estuviera en peligro de extinción y que, desafortunadamente, su hogar se encontrara situada sobre este lugar?

—Pues no, realmente yo…

—He escuchado suficiente, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Nagato Uzumaki, señor —respondió algo desconcertado.

—Nagato, bien. Gracias por la nula información.

Luego de que se marchara, Nagato aún no entendía lo que había pasado, probablemente debería de descansar y dejarle toda esa mierda a alguien que supiera dónde estaban y si de verdad el parque atentaba contra la naturaleza y el medio ambiente.

El día de la presentación del proyecto llegó finalmente, y Nagato estaba más nervioso que nunca, más que cuando tuvo la entrevista de trabajo o cuando enseñó sus bosquejos a Kankuro y a Shikamaru. Iba vestido con un traje azul que le compró Jiraiya cuando se graduó de la universidad; recordarlo en esos momentos no hizo más que incrementar su nerviosismo, tendría que buscar una forma de relajarse antes de hacer la presentación que arregló en powerpoint para la junta. Yagura y Naruto lo habían apoyado como pudieron, pero el presentar el proyecto era exclusivo de Nagato, y debía de intentar hacerlo a la perfección.

Ensayó mil veces por Skype hablando con Konan, y también un día antes lo había hecho con Naruto y los demás en un parque cerca de su casa; debía saberse la presentación al derecho y al revés, pero los nervios seguían atacándolo, y fue aún peor cuando Sasori llegó a la sala de juntas y se acomodó para prestar atención a lo que Nagato tenía que decir.

—Aunque la casita del terror que ya existe en el parque es bastante agradable, no suele ser la primera opción para los jóvenes que quieren pasar un buen rato en Halloween. Es por eso, que hemos decidido dar a luz un nuevo proyecto que incrementarán las visitas al parque en esa fecha del año, el cual consiste en una nueva casa de los sustos, más grande y mejor ambientada. Antes de decidir la temática, hicimos un estudio de mercado que nos permitió conocer más sobre las inclinaciones de los…

La presentación continuó con bastante fluidez, Sasori anotaba cosas de vez en cuando mientras Nagato muy serio ofrecía las cifras y opciones que habían trabajado durante todo el mes, recopilando datos desde tipos de robots que utilizarían, el presupuesto total del proyecto y la estimación de ganancias, hasta las propuestas de publicidad en las que Ino le había ayudado pues estaba completamente perdido en ese aspecto. Una vez que terminó le estaban temblando las manos, aunque la mayoría de trabajadores parecían interesados y complacidos por la propuesta, Sasori permanecía como si tuviera el rostro tallado en piedra.

—Así que… ¿Puedes hacerlo?

La pregunta le causó algo de extrañeza, pero Nagato no reculó; no podía tener dudas, habían trabajado bastante por ello, y todavía faltaban dos meses para la fecha, así que aunque era poco tiempo, podían trabajar en ello y hacerlo realidad.

—Puedo hacerlo si tengo apoyo.

—En caso de que aprobara tu proyecto, tendrías poco tiempo para armarlo y hacerlo perfecto. No admito cosas imperfectas en mi parque, no son aceptables los fracasos y la seguridad es algo que me tomo en serio cuando hay miles de niños correteando por el lugar con sus cuerpos frágiles y cerebros diminutos. ¿Puedes garantizar que además de ser "espeluznante" también es seguro?

—Nos encargaremos de ello, Sasori-sama.

—Está bien, tienes algo de suerte y quizás hasta tengas futuro si puedes hacerlo bien, Nagato. Los tiburones están acabados, así que Shikamaru y Kankuro pueden comenzar a diseñar.

—¿Diseñar qué? Ya te hemos dicho que reutilizaremos robots… —dijo Shikamaru apesadumbrado.

—Y supongo que esos robots necesitan mejoras —respondió fastidiado—. Si esto tiene el alcance que se ha proyectado, entonces va a necesitar de toda la atención, Shikamaru. Si eres tan inteligente como dices, entonces será algo fácil para ti. ¿Quién se va a encargar de los diseños, efectos de iluminación, sonidos especiales y aire acondicionado?

—Estábamos pensando en que una parte del presupuesto podría usarse para contratar a algún artista plástico o diseñador… Tengo una hermana que está estudiando artes, y, no es sólo porque sea mi hermana, pero es muy buena, ha ganado muchos concursos y se va a graduar con honores.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Sasori sacando su celular, al parecer para googlear el nombre de la joven.

—Konan.

Sasori observó a Nagato y después los resultados de Google. Asintió y se levantó de su lugar.

—Kankuro, afina los detalles, reparte tareas en todos los departamentos, no quiero que nadie deje de participar, encárgate de la contratación de esa mujer, necesito que comparta todas sus ideas conmigo. Y reúnete conmigo después del almuerzo, deseo trabajar contigo en algo.

—¿Vamos a hacer un robot? —preguntó emocionado Kankuro, hecho que sorprendió a Nagato.

—Tal vez.

Nagato sonrió viendo a Kankuro querer gritar como fangirl mientras Sasori se alejaba, y luego sintió el brazo de Shikamaru sobre su hombro.

—Bienvenido al equipo.

Las próximas semanas fueron un infierno. O algo muy parecido a ello. Nagato delegó muchas tareas, pero gran parte de ellas requerían de una constante supervisión. Aunque Kankuro y Shikamaru le ayudaran, aún quedaban cosas fuera del entendimiento de esos dos que Nagato debía hacer ayudado de otras personas. Naruto y Yagura seguían tan fieles al proyecto que Nagato temió que estuvieran descuidando otras tareas, sin embargo, se enteró de que habían sido incorporados de lleno al proyecto de Halloween. Se estaba acostumbrando mucho a ellos, pero seguía dándole un poco de vergüenza y extrañeza abrirse con ellos y hablarles de su familia. Cuando Konan llegó, varios compañeros intentaron abordarlo para que les diera su número de teléfono, a lo que agobiado negaba y respondía que ella ya estaba comprometida.

—¿No es un poco… raro?

Nagato se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada para seguir checando los diseños que Konan le había mandado a su correo.

—Al principio sí. A ambos los veo como mis hermanos… pero entre ellos siempre hubo algo más. No es ningún delito que deseen casarse. Yahiko es a veces muy atolondrado y ella sabrá cuidarlo.

—Konan es muy talentosa —mencionó Shikamaru viendo sobre el hombro de Nagato las fotografías.

—Lo es.

Estaban trabajando en la programación de algunos robots, cuando Karin llegó corriendo a la oficina de Nagato.

—¡Militares! —gritó apenas con aliento al verlos a todos reunidos. Los demás se miraron entre sí sin entender nada—. ¡Hay militares en la entrada!

—¿Qué?

Kankuro sacó su teléfono y arqueó las cejas al ver varias llamadas perdidas de su hermana, lo que lo hizo preocuparse. Llamó a la rubia, intercambió algunas palabras con ella y pidió a todos que guardaran lo que estaban haciendo en la nube y desalojaran las instalaciones.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Están cerrando el parque —dijo finalmente con expresión de fatalidad—. Hay tentativa de clausurarlo.

Se dirigieron a casa de Kankuro después de salir de las instalaciones, no lograron encontrar a Sasori por ninguna parte, a lo cual prefirieron tomar café mientras recibían noticias. Kankuro les dijo que su hermana llegaría con novedades por la noche, así que esperarían unas pocas horas mientras ella volvía del servicio. Los padres de Kankuro no estaban en casa, pero sí su hermano menor, quien ya se había encargado de hacer el café y preparar unos pocos bocadillos para los compañeros de su hermano.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando? —preguntó Naruto comiendo ramen que Gaara le había llevado. Nagato habría empleado otras palabras, pero era exactamente lo que se estaba preguntando.

—Al parecer, hay rumores de que Sasori es un asesino y usa a los cadáveres de sus víctimas para hacer rituales satánicos y construye con ellos robots —dijo Yagura quien estaba viendo las noticias en Twitter.

Shikamaru se rió un poco, aunque a los demás no les causó mucha gracia.

—Diría que es una locura, pero conociendo a Sasori…

—Dudo que sea esa la causa, en todo caso, sólo deberían de arrestarlo a él, así que es algo más grande —contestó Kankuro preocupado.

Luego de un rato, Temari al fin llegó. Aún llevaba el uniforme de la militarizada, echó un vistazo rápido a los jóvenes que estaban sentados en el comedor, y plantó un beso pequeño en la frente de Gaara y otro en la de Kankuro. Si a alguno le había causado burla, no lo expresaron, la mujer imponía bastante.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señorita —respondieron casi todos más o menos con las mismas palabras.

—Temari, ¿qué pasó? ¿Tu jefe el lunático ataca de nuevo?

—Esta vez no fue cosa del Uchiha —respondió la mujer mientras se servía café—. Fue obra de Hashirama-san. Tiene contactos por todas partes, y a diferencia de Madara, tiene una reputación de ser buena persona y eso. Al parecer se enteró de que Sasori construyó sobre una reserva natural, se dice que hace tiempo fue a las instalaciones del parque y nadie supo responderle sobre los permisos y esas cosas. Además se le ha metido en la mente de que es posible de que ese parque contamine el ambiente.

Nagato se quedó boquiabierto. Recordó al tal Hashirama y la insistencia que tenía sobre el medio ambiente y permisos del gobierno, quizás si le hubiera puesto atención o si lo hubiera llevado con alguien más informado, todo se habría podido evitar. Pálido, escuchó lo que los demás tenían qué decir.

—Es imposible, la tecnología de Sasori es amigable con el medio ambiente. Y no construyó sobre ninguna reserva, él no es así —dijo Shikamaru confundido.

—Díselo al general —dijo Temari apenas observando a Nara—. Tampoco ayudó que no hubiera información suficiente en su página web, o que no atendieran a Hashirama con la importancia necesaria de su rango. Era preciso que lo llevaran con Sasori para hacerle ver que el parque no tenía nada de malo.

—¿Y esta clausura es legal?

—Lo es mientras se espera a que se revisen los permisos para construir, las fronteras de la reserva ecológica y los desechos de contaminantes del parque, lo cual va a tardar un poco.

—¡Estamos en medio de un proyecto importante, no podemos parar nuestras actividades, no se puede retrasar! —dijo Naruto con un fideo pegado a la barbilla—. Nagato trabajó mucho, y nosotros también-ttebayo, ¡no es justo!

—¿Qué podemos hacer para que sea más avanzado el proceso? —preguntó Yagura a Temari.

—No se puede hacer mucho, a menos que alguien haga entrar en razón al general, que, por cierto, está demente, las posibilidades son bastante limitadas.

Nagato no podía esperar mucho, no había trabajado tanto para que su esfuerzo fuese echado por la borda por un señor hippie que llegaba en un momento inoportuno. Debía de hacerlo algo, aunque fuera hablar con Hashirama y esperar que lo escuchara.

—Yo lo haré.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a hacer que reabran el parque, hablaré con Hashirama-san. —Nagato respondió bastante seguro de sí mismo—. Volveremos al proyecto con más fuerza que nunca.

—¿Estás drogado? ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? —respondió Kankuro.

—Bueno…

—No es fácil convencer a ese lunático de nada…

—Y además no es como si pudiéramos abordarlo por la calle o ir a su oficina así como así.

—Ni siquiera Temari que es militar puede conseguir una audiencia tan fácilmente con él.

—Pues algo de debe de poder hacer. No podemos dejar que clausuren el parque tanto tiempo. Mi padre adoptivo era militar y tenía influencias, quizás pueda hacer algo.

—Mis dos papás son militares —dijo Naruto luego de un rato.

—¿Y por qué recién lo mencionas? —dijo Yagura con un tic en el ojo.

—No sabía que eso era de importancia-ttebayo…

—No es tan raro, después de todo estamos cerca de una zona militar —dijo Kankuro—, pero que sean militares no nos puede ayudar en mucho. Quizás si tienen altos rangos.

—Mi papá es general —respondió hurgándose la nariz.

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio, para después emitir sonidos de sorpresa. Después de todo, podía ser que realmente obtuvieran ayuda.

Yagura, Nagato y Naruto llegaron en un Volkswagen amarillo a la base militar que se encontraba a cinco minutos de la salida de la ciudad. Minato, el padre de Naruto, les había conseguido pases para entrar como visitantes, mientras Kankuro y Shikamaru irían con Temari con la excusa de visitarla. El que lograra escabullirse para hablar con Hashirama, sería el que intentara convencerlo de levantar la clausura del parque, y así podrían seguir trabajando con normalidad.

—Hablé con Mei sobre esto. El proceso será tardado porque las limitaciones de la reserva ecológica no están bien definidas, así que a menos de que alguien con muchas influencias logre convencer al juez de reabrir el parque, es posible que se encuentre cerrado desde unos meses, hasta un año.

—Vaya mierda —respondió Naruto suspirando, cerrando su auto—. Muy bien, hay que hacerlo. Kankuro y Shikamaru ya están dentro y nos están esperando.

Entrar fue más fácil de lo que supuso Nagato, aunque Jiraiya había trabajado ahí durante mucho tiempo, nunca fue a causa de que no le llamaba la atención. Yahiko en cambio siempre se había interesado en su trabajo, y le habría avisado de que iba a ir si el joven no estuviera tan ocupado con su entrenamiento. Los soldados conocían a Naruto y lo saludaban, inclusive veteranos y demás. Un par de soldados se acercaron luego de verlos algo perdidos. Nagato no pudo evitar tragar saliva incómodo al ver las cicatrices de la cara de uno de ellos, pero el joven parecía no estar acomplejado a causa de las mismas.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Estamos buscando colarnos a la oficina de Hashirama.

Los dos soldados se quedaron un poco anonadados, y Obito, el de las cicatrices le sonrió con burla luego de pasar su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio.

—Te ayudaríamos, pero estamos escapando de él luego de que descubriera que nos estábamos saltando los entrenamientos.

—Es culpa de Obito —respondió Kakashi, el otro—, siempre tiene qué arrastrarme a sus tonterías.

—Cállate, Bakakashi.

Naruto rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a que discutieran y se alejó de ellos para seguir avanzando. Se dirigieron a los edificios que Temari les había indicado, y luego los divisaron a la distancia, se acercaron para darse cuenta de que la rubia y Shikamaru estaban discutiendo sobre métodos para llegar a la oficina de Hashirama y entrar sin cita previa.

—Tan sólo eres un bebito llorón, ¿por qué habría de hacerte caso?

—Tsk, no eran lágrimas, ya te lo dije mil veces, se me metió polvo a los ojos, eso es todo, problemática.

La cara de Kankuro gritaba auxilio, a lo que Yagura se rió y luego fingió una tos para disfrazarla.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Shikamaru se puso a llorar luego de que Temari le soltara un codazo por accidente, y luego…

—¡Que no estaba llorando! —reclamó el moreno con evidente fastidio en el rostro—. No importa, estábamos hablando de distraer al ayudante de Hashirama para que uno o varios entren y hablen con él.

—Ya les dije que no se puede —repitió Temari—. Aunque Hashirama-san suele ser muy accesible y agradable, tiene muchas ocupaciones y sus asistentes no suelen dejarlo libre. Su hermano menor, Tobirama-san, y su esposo, Madara-san, no dejan que lo interrumpan porque es muy distraído, se encargan de que haga su papeleo y que lo entregue a tiempo.

—Suena como si lo torturaran, dattebayo.

—Posiblemente lo hagan a veces.

—¿Y si lo abordamos a la hora de la comida? —preguntó Yagura.

—Los soldados, cabos y los visitantes comen en un lugar aparte que los de mayor rango. A menos que Hashirama-san quiera salir a dar entrenamiento, no será posible contactarlo desde su oficina.

—Tengo un plan —dijo Nagato con timidez, haciendo que todos lo miraran—. Tsunade-san era una buena amiga de mi padre adoptivo. Tsunade-san es…

—¿¡Conoces a la vieja Tsunade!?

—Eh, sí…

—¡Yo también-ttebayo!

—Haciendo una investigación rápida, me he dado cuenta de que Tsunade-san es pariente de Hashirama-san, para ser precisos, es su sobrina. Ella es una médico militar, por lo que no suelen compartir horarios de oficina, pero creo que si contactamos con ella, podremos pedirle de que lo cite y encontrarnos con él.

—Contactar con Tsunade-san es peligroso —dijo Temari negando con la cabeza.

—Es verdad —acusó Naruto cruzándose de brazos—. A veces sólo quiere hacer apuestas y embaucarte para quitarte dinero y pagar sus deudas…

—Debemos correr el riesgo —dijo Nagato sonriendo un poco, recordando de manera efímera los ratos que llegó a pasar con la rubia.

—Yo debo ir a entrenamiento. Si veo a Madara-san de buen humor, podría preguntarle sobre dejar que pase a ver a Hashirama-san unos pocos minutos.

—Cuídate, Temari —pidió Kankuro despidiéndose de ella. Temari sonrió y luego se despidió de todos.

—Si ven a Tsunade-san, dile que te revise el tórax, Shikamaru —dijo la rubia de manera burlona, a lo que Shikamaru tan sólo respondió un balbuceo.

—Bien, vamos —dijo Yagura poniéndose en marcha.

Llegar al consultorio de Tsunade no fue lo difícil, sino más viene sperar a que terminara de revisar a sus pacientes. Una chica de cabello rosa corría de un lado al otro, aparentemente era una estudiante de medicina. La asistente de Tsunade-san escuchó su problemática y les pidió que aguardaran hasta que la rubia estuviera desocupada. Luego de varios pacientes, Tsunade salió para ver los reportes con Shizune. Arqueó las cejas al verlos a todos, y reconoció a Naruto al instante, aunque a Nagato se le complicó un poco más.

—¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí? —preguntó con el puño en la cadera, para luego tomar su café y beber un buen sorbo—. Nagato, hace tiempo que no te veía —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que Nagato no supo saber si era de felicidad o de melancolía. La sonrisa no subía a la mirada de la mujer, por lo que sospechó que seguía triste por lo de Jiraiya.

—Tsunade-san, disculpe que le contacte luego de tanto tiempo para algo tan…

La mujer se acercó a él y le puso la mano sobre el hombro, parecía que quería llorar, pero si realmente lo deseaba, no sucedió. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, y suspiró antes de hablar.

—Lo lamento mucho. Sobre todo, lamento no poder ir con ustedes tres y presentarles mis condolencias. Me hubiera gustado asistir al funeral, pero…

—No es necesario que se excuse. Sabemos que tiene muchas ocupaciones y… sabemos que también fue difícil para usted.

La rubia volvió a sonreír, se dio la vuelta y permaneció así unos cuantos segundos, para luego volverse y sonreír de nuevo.

—¿Qué necesitan? Es raro verlos juntos a ustedes dos —dijo señalando a Naruto y a Nagato.

—En realidad, trabajamos juntos-ttebayo. En el parque Konoha Robot World.

—No me digan que vienen para hacer entrar en razón a Hashirama…

—Pues sí, venimos a eso —respondió con timidez Nagato—. Deseamos contactarlo, pero aparentemente no es una tarea fácil.

—Pues no —dio razón Tsunade—. Pero si van conmigo, los van a dejar pasar.

—¿Todos podremos ir?

—No, sólo uno o sería muy extraño —dijo Tsunade cruzándose de brazos.

Los jóvenes de juntaron en un círculo y Kankuro sacó los permisos que debían mostrarle a Hashirama, un mapa del sitio bordeado con la zona ecológica y la zona del parque, la explicación del funcionamiento ecológico de los robots, además de una cajita que tenía un pequeño robot de regalo. Todo ello se lo entregó a un atónito Nagato, quien se quedó observando las cosas con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Yo? Pero…

—Nagato, puede que parezcas estar drogado, pero si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, eres tú.

—Es verdad —admitió Yagura—. Eres un tipo paciente, agradable y proteges lo que crees con mucho ahínco. Creo que nosotros también podríamos hacerlo, pero es tu proyecto inmediato el que queremos salvar, y tu renovación de contrato de tres meses. Es decir, nuestros trabajos también están en apuros, pero te hemos visto muy entregado a lo que estás haciendo. Si crees en el parque, y crees en nuestro trabajo, entonces puedes convencer a ese tipo de que Sasori no es un enviado de satanás.

Nagato asintió, sabiendo que le estaban encargando algo muy difícil. Si lograba convencer a Hashirama de que el parque era un buen lugar, con permisos del gobierno y lo demás, entonces podría hacer cualquier cosa. Tsunade y él se alejaron, dejando atrás a los nerviosos empleados del parque. Nagato pensó en todo lo que había estado viviendo las últimas semanas, consiguió amigos, y no se sintió como una paria, además de lograr distraerse respecto a lo que pasó con Jiraiya. No era sólo el parque, o su proyecto, eran sus amigos, su sitio de trabajo, su pequeño cubículo maldito. Pasaron los edificios con una lentitud que le revolvió el estómago, asustado por todas las posibles respuestas de Hashirama, pero la sonrisa de Tsunade lo aliviaba y animaba. Antes de lo esperado, estaban frente a la puerta del general, y la rubia tocó esperando respuesta. Hashirama pidió que pasara, y Nagato entró, aunque ella no, quien se quedó distrayendo a su tío más joven fuera de la oficina.

Creyó encontrarse con un sitio más pulcro. La oficina de Hashirama estaba llena de plantas, muy luminosa, blanca, espaciosa y bastante revuelta de papeles. Lo que le sorprendió fue encontrar una máquina de escribir en lugar de una computadora, y a un gato enorme y gordo sobre unas carpetas jugando con una lagartija muerta.

—Buenas tardes.

—Hola… ¿te conozco? —preguntó el moreno ladeando la cabeza, dejando de escribir para verlo. Era cierto lo que decían, de que era una persona amable.

—En realidad, hace unas semanas intercambiamos un par de palabras. Me llamo Nagato Uzumaki.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya te recuerdo! ¡El chico de los bonsáis!

—¿Qué? No.

—¿Uh? ¡Ah! ¡El de las hamburguesas!

—… Tampoco.

—… ¡AHH! ¡Eres el chico de la oficina!

—¡Sí! ¡Soy trabajador del parque Konoha Robot World, y vengo a pedirle que reconsidere su decisión de clausurar el parque!

Hashirama parpadeó sorprendido, no entendiendo exactamente por qué habría de hacerlo, según él, había hecho algo muy bueno por la sociedad.

—Pero, es un nido de víboras… Víboras malas. Dióxido de carbono y agujeros en la capa de ozono.

—¡Se equivoca! V-verá, yo tampoco sabía, pero en realidad el parque es muy bueno.

A diferencia de Sasori, el hombre paraba el discurso de Nagato para hacerle muchas preguntas, algunas las repetía muchas veces, seguramente para saber si había contradicciones en lo que estaba diciendo. Nagato no se permitió titubear, y respondió a cada una de ellas con mucha decisión de salvar su trabajo. Al final de la tarde, Hashirama miraba con mucha curiosidad a un pequeño pollito encima de su escritorio.

—¿Me lo regalan?

—Sí, puede quedárselo si así lo desea, ahora que sabe que los robots no son malos… ¿Podría reabrir el lugar?

—Y también me encargaré de que acudamos para ese día de terror, uno de mis cadetes ha estado insistiendo en ir. Deidara-chan está obsesionado con ese parque —dijo recogiendo al pollito con su mano.

Recibieron a Nagato como un héroe, y luego fueron a comer hamburguesas, celebrando la victoria del Uzumaki.

Las semanas pasaron con rapidez, y aunque aún había averiguaciones sobre el parque, Hashirama había ofrecido una disculpa pública, que no logró menguar el odio que Sasori sintió por él. Estaba muy enfadado por la molestia que le había ocasionado el cierre del parque, y aunque no se enteró de quién fue el misterioso empleado que abogó por su preciosa obra, tampoco fue algo en lo que indagara demasiado, le bastaba con que estuviera nuevamente abierto y en funcionamiento. La noche de la inauguración, Nagato se sentía excitado y muy nervioso, le preocupaba que algo saliera mal, pero no. Mientras la nueva casa del terror se llenaba de gritos, él observaba el espectáculo que habían hecho para los niños, un desfile de terror, con robots bailando Thriller disfrazados de los personajes de las películas de Tim Burton.

A lo lejos pudo ver a los hermanos de Kankuro a su lado, junto con Naruto y Shikamaru, por otra parte a Yagura con su hermano y Mei riendo a carcajadas, a Konan y a Yahiko pasear enamorados por el espantoso bosque encantado, al general Hashirama con unos cadetes y su marido tapándose la cara avergonzado, y a Sasori paseando junto a un rubio algo escandaloso. Cuando no lo observaban, el pelirrojo hasta podía sonreír.

A nadie le sorprendió ver la foto de Nagato colgada en el vestíbulo al día siguiente. La placa de empleado del mes relucía bastante, y Kankuro se lo aseguró sonriendo; su contrato sería renovado.

* * *

REAL que no sé qué diablos hice; mira, Yushi, yo sé que muchas cosas no son exactamente iguales a las del rol, cosas que pasaron, relaciones entre los empleados, el IC de Nagato y de los otros, ay, es que bfgfjgjfghrjhgjn no sé, no sé, no sé si te va a gustar, no sé si ese Nagato está bien hecho o si está muy marica marca Kiyo (perdón, Kiyo), no sé nada. Y pues esto surgió en base a una sola cosa, que el Nagato de Kiyo en la ficha decía que en realidad no sabía qué mierda estaba haciendo con su vida :v y que tenía ese trabajo como muy meh, que ser telecomunicador no era precisamente lo que le gustaba. O eso fue lo que entendí. Además de que robots yo de qué. De qué. No sé nada de programación y así, no sé nada de la vida, ok, y a lo mejor lo de Kankuro asistente no cuadra porque parece que Sasori era más cercano a Shikamaru, pero es que yo veo a Kankuro y a Sasori como partes del alma del mismo artista, y que Kankuro algún día le iba a superar, entonces a mí se me hizo más fácil hacer que Kankuro fuese desde un principio como un tipo de mano derecha. Y quise meter algo del drama entre Yagura, Suigetsu, Mei, pero es que ya sentía de por sí muy largo todo y dfnjkjfk no pude meter más que ciertos esbozos basados en el fic de Jazz. Y pues nada, que me habría gustado meter más cosas y más referencias, pero hjbhadbg. En serio que si no te gusta, puedes decírmelo que yo lo voy a entender, y eso.

Que te quiero mucho, pero en finnn. Que tus pedidos al principio no se me hacían difíciles, pero en la práctica estuve a poco de darme un puto tiro: _porque ella es dramática 24/7_. Y ya, que me estoy alargando mucho con mierdas. Y que si alguien del rol lee esto, pues nada, que se joda con las modificaciones.


End file.
